


If The World Is Burning Down, You're The One I'm Holdin'

by KING0FNEWY0RK



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I mean it, Kinda, Season 11, Songfic, Tags will be added, even if this is self projection, if yaz had a diary basically, its really cute, its really really cute, mutual pining maybe, season 11 rewrite kinda, theyre really soft, to be decided - Freeform, yaz doing the good old pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KING0FNEWY0RK/pseuds/KING0FNEWY0RK
Summary: Basically just a 13-era rewrite focused around Yaz and how in love she is :)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 8





	If The World Is Burning Down, You're The One I'm Holdin'

_Help me, I don't know how to begin  
Never thought that I would let you in_

-

Yaz had fell before. She had fell as hard as she thought she ever would, and as always, The Doctor was keen to prove her wrong, with her impossible mind and her limitless energy, who was Yaz to resist the desperate tug at her heartstrings?

She knew as soon as she first met those wide eyes that nothing would ever be the same again. By the end of that first night, her thoughts had been cast in the most beautiful marble and unwinding them would be rather counterproductive. When the blonde had whisked them away on adventures beyond their wildest dreams, Yaz had grown in awe of the universe, its tales and its stories, its songs and its magic, and most of all, she had grown in awe of the woman who fell to Earth.

As their foreseeable time together drew thin, Yaz started to despair about the woman in the blue box, it was a big world, and an even bigger universe, and nobody deserved to face that alone, especially not The Doctor. Her Doctor.

-

_But you're the one I choose  
I belong with you  
Every hand I lost  
Has brought me something I can't lose_

-

When the soles of her shoes touched the floor outside the Park Hill flats, still holding the heat from running through America _in 1955_ , Yaz knew that she would stop at nothing to get back in that box, if only for a week.

“I want more. More of the universe. More of you. You’re like the best person I’ve ever met.” The words had slipped out before she knew it, but she wasn’t lying. In fact, it was more of an understatement in Yaz’s eyes. No words in any known language could describe the mystery and intrigue that she held for The Doctor, although if she were ever to say that, or find the words to fill the space, she knows that The Doctor would have landed them on a planet with a language made of nothing but pure adoration before the last word had even fell through her lips.

-

_So if you love me, let me know  
We don't have to fall so fast  
Take it slow  
Unless you want to hold me close  
We can make a good thing last  
Don't let go_

-

Yaz found herself often getting carried away reliving the adventures she had with her new found family – the fam – as The Doctor liked to call them. Yaz found herself awake late at night, wrapped in the warm blankets in the TARDIS, cup of tea in hand as she wriggles her toes in fluffy socks and smiles fondly at memories. She had recently found herself returning to the same point in time – Norway, 2018. The Doctor had grabbed her hand, pulling her along in a rush of coat tails and muddy boots as they raced to save the world once again.

Yaz’s travels with The Doctor had brought many moments like this, granted, she wouldn’t mind a few more, but she had learned not to take the few that she had for granted. The Doctor was special, nobody could ever compare to her, and Yaz felt that she would laugh in the face of anyone who even tried to compare to her Doctor. Her Doctor, with the wise words and the caring glances, with the gentle eyes and the laugh lines and the awkward nicknames. Maybe some people would see her as odd, or over the top, but to Yaz, she was as close to perfect as one could get.

_-  
You know perfect is impossible  
But you've got me hoping  
If the world is burning down  
You're the one I'm holding_

_Don’t let go_

_-_

Yaz looked forward to her speeches, listening to The Doctor do what The Doctor does best –changing lives and inspiring others to do the same. By the time they were leaving Ranskoor Av Kolos, Yaz had developed somewhat of an extra sense for when The Doctor would make one of her speeches, and she would do her best to be within earshot when they happened, so whilst the others headed further into the TARDIS, Yaz hung around inside the doors, shrugging her coat off to hold it tight to her chest as she heard words float over the threshold like long lost lovers to her ears. “Keep your faith. Travel hopefully, the Universe’ll surprise you… constantly” Yaz smiled to herself, _oh how the Universe had surprised her_.


End file.
